


Icy Denial

by Prismatic



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic/pseuds/Prismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Elsa was crowned Queen of Arendelle, she is in denial of her deranged feelings for a supposedly locked away prince (a prince who tried to murder her, in fact)...that is, until he suddenly appears in her bedroom one stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first work in a while.  
> I, of course, don't own any of these characters nor their original story.  
> I really enjoy the angsty relationship between Elsa and Hans...and so with that, please enjoy!  
> Feel free to leave me feedback! :)

It is a humid summer evening in Arendelle two years after Elsa was crowned Queen. Elsa sat at the desk in her bedroom, trying to finish up her work from the day but her eyes kept straying to the open bay window. The dark clouds outside hung low and intimidating, promising a brewing storm.

 

“Just rain already…” Elsa sighed, setting her pen down. Her stress had been skyrocketing lately. Anna is to be married in early autumn, and before Elsa knows it, she will be moved out and the castle will no longer shine as bright.

 

Elsa leaned over onto the desk, resting her chin on her folded arms. Her gaze watched the dark, rumbling clouds. Her mind wandered. The menacing weather reminded her of somebody. Beautiful and coiling, it was a mystery when the sky would finally break and unleash its fury on the world. A familiar smirk popped up in her head and she shook it, frowning. Elsa turned her gaze away from the window and rested her eyes, snuggling her cheek into the crook of her arm.

 

The image wouldn’t clear. In fact, it became crisper. Thick, fiery sideburns and a deep, charming voice raked through her mind. ‘Elsa was preferable, of course’…Elsa couldn’t help but allow herself to remember the words her sister ranted about.

 

As the Ice Queen, Elsa was no longer considered the preferred choice. Elsa is beautiful, sure, but who wants to lie in bed next to a rumored “ice cube”. Of course, Elsa’s touch is cool, but she wasn’t frigid. Either way, she surely was not the type to go around making herself look more appealing for suitors.

 

Elsa let her thoughts drift. Two years since Prince Hans had been sent back to The Southern Isles for punishment and she had come to terms with her despicable, disgusting and unexpected attraction to that sadistic and cunning bastard.

 

At first she was in denial. How else would someone react when thoughts of their convicted killer turned from sickening and hate filled to…pure lust.

 

Sleepless nights filled with thoughts of taking care of an entire kingdom forced her to think of everything and anything to relax her mind. Two months after Hans was removed from Arendelle, Elsa found herself with her hands between her thighs and her only thoughts that of the cruel man. Dark and animalistic, the imaginary Hans of her sleepless nights would make her forget all the stress of ruling a kingdom.

 

A creak in the corner of her room shook Elsa from her thoughts. Sharply blinking the tiredness from her eyes, she scanned her room for any sign of movement. A shadow jumped from beside an armoire to behind a layer of curtains.

 

Elsa stood abruptly, one of her hands raised as flurries began to swirl around it. She crept cautiously to the drapes. “I know you’re in there,” she spoke clearly and with confidence. Her powers were her best bodyguard. “Step out at once or I will strike an icicle straight through.” There was a moment of complete silence. Elsa was readying herself just as the cloaked figure stepped out and dropped his hood, Elsa’s held in breath sputtered out into a horrified gasp.

 

She stepped back, her eyes widening in horror as the object of her twisted fantasies stood before her. Hans unclasped his cloak, the material dropping to reveal him dressed in his crisp uniform. Thunder rumbled just as a smirk spread across his face.

 

Hans held his hands out, as though he was trying to calm a timid animal. “Queen Elsa…you look well,” he purred out.

 

Elsa hated the fact that his voice pulled a shudder from her. And it terrified her that it was caused by something completely opposite of fear or anger. Elsa knew her fantasies were abnormal. Lusting after a man who tried killing her and her sister was definitely frowned upon. Beyond so. Elsa always hoped that if the moment did come where she would meet this devilish man again, all those fantasies would disappear.

 

“What are you doing here?” Elsa tried to keep her voice from trembling. “How did you get past my guards?” Elsa felt the bile of panic begin to rise in her throat.

 

Hans grinned at her inquiries. He placed a hand on his chin, as though in thought as he paced in front of her window. Elsa held her raised hand steady, her senses on edge.

 

“Excellent questions, Queen Elsa. But I’m not necessarily ready to give away all my secrets.” His feet stopped and he turned his body to face Elsa directly, his gaze making her feel as though he could see right through her. His expression was smug.

 

Elsa tried to calm her pounding heart. “I’m not going to play games,” she surprised herself with how steady her voice was and that gave her a hint more confidence. “I suggest you state what it is you are here for.” The flurries swirling around her raised hand began to move rapidly. “Now.” She commanded.

 

Hans watched her with those mischievous green eyes. He ignored her warning, instead raking his eyes over her body. Elsa realized she was only in her nightgown and wrapped her free arm around her torso as though it would make a difference. The satin gown clung to her curves and dropped to just above her knee. The thin, lace straps revealed her porcelain shoulders and neck. Her loosely braided hair did little to hide the revealed skin.

 

Hans stepped towards Elsa and she swore she saw his tongue dart out to lick those wretched lips. “So commanding,” he teased. Elsa jerked back, matching step for step as Hans advanced. Before she knew it, Elsa felt her back hit a wall. Lightning crashed behind Hans, illuminating his figure. “Well, Elsa?” Hans was so close she could smell his musk. Elsa tried to ignore how it made her stomach tighten in the sweetest of ways. “I thought for sure I’d have one of your lovely icicles pierced through my heart by now. How peculiar…” Hans suddenly grabbed her raised hand by the wrist, inspecting it as though it were a specimen.

 

Elsa knew she should be reacting, shoving him, fighting back, but her mind was still trying to catch up with the whole scenario. Hans was in her room. Not locked up. The man who tried to murder her and the man she has an unhealthy desire for. A man she should despise, torture, murder.

 

Elsa tried yanking her wrist away, but Hans’s grip was tight. “You have to let me go,” she hissed. He was too close and too much. Her chest began to tighten as her anxiety rose and with that, the room began to snow.

 

To Elsa’s dismay and pleasure, Hans then pressed his hot lips to her icy palm. Elsa stared in disbelief. He looked at her through his lashes, his tongue darting out to slide along her index finger, a stream of steam following his trail. “What are you doing!?” Elsa managed to make her voice work as she struggled in his steady grip.

 

“I know you won’t hurt me,” his words scared her. A cocky grin formed on his mouth. “You are no monster.” Elsa’s mind flashed back to her ice castle. Hans said something similar back on that day…just before he nearly crushed her with her chandelier. Elsa still wasn’t sure if he had done so on purpose or not, but she knew well enough to not put it past him.

 

“I may not be, but you are,” she hissed. She managed to get her wrist free, turning to escape but he snatched her up, spinning her around and slamming her up against the wall. Her body was pinned by his body weight. She could hear his breath next to her ear, the sound of pouring rain in the background as the storm began to rage outside.

 

“You know nothing,” he growled into her ear. Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine and tried to struggle against him. His large hands gripped her hips, making Elsa realize something hard was pushing against her lower back. She braced her palms on the wall.

 

“Please don’t,” she pleaded, her restraint faltering.

 

He chuckled in her ear. “We are one in the same, Elsa.” With that he began nibbling down her ear, sucking her earlobe between his teeth. Elsa tried to keep herself steady but it was difficult when his left hand began to slide around the front of her thighs and up her nightgown. He slid his index finger underneath the edge of her undergarments and between her lower lips. Elsa panted, unable to suppress a soft moan when his finger flicked against her clit. The snow in the room stopped.

 

“Why…” She managed to gasp. “Why are you doing this…?”

 

“Because you haunt me,” Hans’s voice had become huskier and it made Elsa’s knees shake. His finger dragged along her slit as he continued. “I despise you enough to kill you.” Elsa started struggling more in his grip at this. But Hans held fast, pushing his hips into hers to keep her steady against the wall. “But despite that…how come my mind is filled with thoughts of fucking you senseless.” Hans’s finger slid inside of her then and Elsa bit her lip to stifle another moan.

 

“I figured it was just some pent up ‘frustration’, but no matter who I bedded…no one compared to the feeling of stroking my cock with thoughts of you bouncing on it.” Hans’s finger curled, rubbing at a spot inside of Elsa that made her release the moan she was trying to hold back.

 

A layer of frost spread across the wall. “But that wasn’t enough,” Hans growled and spun her around. Elsa was panting, her cheeks flushed. Hans watched her with a predatory look. His eyes slid down to her heaving chest, making Elsa bite her lip. At the motion, his eyes shot back up to her mouth.

 

Gripping the base of her loose braid, he tugged, forcing her head back as he took her parted mouth with his. His tongue forced its way between her lips, pulling her tongue into his mouth as he suckled it. Elsa gasped into his mouth, her chilly hands planting on his chest. Hans pulled back abruptly, keeping her head tilted back and looking down at her with heavy eyes. “When I want something, I do everything I can to get it.”

 

Elsa’s mind was racing. They both wanted the same thing. Elsa knew she shouldn’t give in…to not let her guard down. But, frankly, she was feeling selfish. Managing a kingdom alone was stressful and Elsa needed relief. She needed all those worries pushed out of her head. She needed unimaginable pleasure. She needed _him_.

 

Elsa mustered up her confidence and her courage. His confession made her heart beat heavily in her chest. _This may be my only chance_ , she thought, gulping away her worries.

 

She created an icy gust that pulled Hans away from her. He held his arms out, trying to steady himself before he was thrown onto the couch. His eyebrows furrowed and he began to push himself back up, obvious irritation on his face.

 

Elsa held her hand up to stop him. “Not so fast, Prince Hans.” Her tone made him freeze, but his expression didn’t change. Elsa began to walk towards him, her hips swaying. She toyed with the hem of her dress, the silky material revealing the porcelain white of her thighs. Hans’s glare dropped to her hands, the tension leaving his features and he looked back up to meet her gaze, hunger evident in his eyes. “You seem to have forgotten _I_ am the Queen,” Elsa cooed. “And that means _I_ am the one in command.”

 

She held her breath as she allowed an icy gust to sweep the nightgown from her small frame. It tumbled to the ground behind her, leaving her bare aside from her lacy undergarments. Elsa could’ve sworn she saw his cock jump through the material of his trousers as he took in the sight.

 

“And what I command-” She continued, reaching the couch and tugging his tie out from where it was tucked. She allowed the material to slide through her grasp. She gauged his reaction, and by the way he was hungrily staring at her nimble fingers, she could tell he had no other intentions…at the moment, at least. She straddled his lap, her cool fingers beginning to unbutton his vest. “-Is that you make excellent use of this stormy night.”

 

Thunder clapped and the storm roared outside, all other sounds from the castle being drowned out by Mother Nature herself.

 

Hans smirked at this, his hands moving to help with the removal of his clothing. “Excellent use…” his voice trailed off teasingly. As his jacket and vest were thrown aside, he paused to slide his fingers along Elsa’s smooth curves. “What could you possibly mean by that, my Queen?” Elsa kept her focus on her task at hand, trying to ignore how her body quivered under his caresses. She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a strong chest underneath. Her hands slid over the revealed skin.

 

“Oh Hans,” she leant over him, dragging her lips along his collarbone before biting down onto it. Hans gritted his teeth, and breathed in a hissing breath. His hips jerked up, pushing his bulge up against her sweet core. “Don’t act dumb.” Elsa could hardly keep from panting at the friction. She licked her lips, looking up at Hans through her lashes.

 

Elsa held his gaze, blue eyes boring into green. Hans couldn’t have imagined looking away even if he wanted to. She pulled herself up, making herself eye level with him. She observed his handsome features. Beautifully copper hair, well groomed side burns, mischievous eyes, and that mouth constantly twisted into a delicious smirk. Hans stared back, taking in the goddess that was practically naked atop him. Elsa was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

 

He gripped her thighs, grinding up against her and the way her face melted, how her eyes fluttered, how her eyebrows furrowed, and her luscious lips parted, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

Elsa yelped as he cupped his hands underneath her ass, holding tighter then necessary as he walked her to the bed. Setting her on the edge, he loomed over her, his breath tickling her ear. Elsa slid her hands up his chest, sliding his shirt off and then focusing her nimble fingers on his pants. Hans continued to breathe against her ear, sending repeated shivers down her spine and making her ache. His large hands covered her own, helping her in removing his slacks and undergarments.

 

Elsa took in the sight. From his well defined chest and stomach down to what stood at attention beneath a tuft of fiery curls. She couldn’t help herself from biting her lip, drawing a growl from Hans.

 

She looked up at him curiously, eyebrows rising. His eyes were dark and fixed on her plump lips. Her tongue darted out to wet them, the gesture jerking him into action. Hans gripped up her braid once more, pulling her head back with it as his lips crashed against Elsa’s. They panted and groaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues and teeth clashed. The coolness of Elsa’s mouth was addicting.

 

Elsa’s fingers found their way to his waist, wrapping around and gripping at his ass, dragging him forward, closer. Hans pulled away, sending heated trails of kisses down her neck while he tugged the lacey material aside. She could feel the pressure of his cock pushing against her opening and her gaze dropped. She watched eagerly as Hans slowly slid himself inside of her. First the head, and then with a sweet wet noise, the shaft disappeared within.

 

Hans gritted his teeth. Elsa’s insides weren’t freezing, but a refreshing coolness that would surely drive him crazy. Good thing he loved crazy.

 

Elsa moaned out, lying back on the bed as Hans began to thrust in and out of her. His hands found her waist, grasping tightly and digging his nails in as he ground his cock deep inside of her. The possessive of his grip made the heat in Elsa’s tummy build. She gripped at the sheets, ice crystals forming upon the linens. Hans leaned down over her body, spreading her legs wider as he took one of her taut nipples into his mouth.

 

Elsa sang the most beautiful moan he had ever heard, her back arching up and her hips shaking back against his movements. “Hans,” she gasped out. One of her hands unlatched from the bed and tangled into his sweat covered hair.

 

Hans growled out a strangled groan as Elsa’s fingers cast a light layer of frost along his scalp. He grazed his teeth against her nipple and Elsa melted into him, the sounds of her breathy gasps filling the room along with the rhythmic melody of their bodies joining.

 

Elsa could feel the heat in her stomach building, reaching for something that she wasn’t really sure of. But she knew that whatever this was building to, she _yearned_ for it. Hans reached down between their bodies, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing against it in deep circles. Elsa hit her orgasm hard, making her toes curl and her head throw back against the mattress. Her groan was almost animalistic and it made Hans grow harder.

 

He pulled out of her, ripping a whimper from Elsa’s lips. But he didn’t leave her long, moving to pull her undergarments off her lovely legs. He climbed onto the bed, sitting back against the headboard and beckoning her with a finger. Elsa crawled to him eagerly. Her braid had become unwoven, wavy white tresses flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Hans slid a hand into her hair as she straddled him and, cupping the back of her head, he pulled her in for a deep kiss; this time not as primal but just as unraveling.

 

Elsa reached down, wrapping her fingers around Hans’s shaft. He bit her lip in response, sucking on it. Elsa held him steady while she slid herself back onto him. He was so much deeper in this position and she had to pause once he was all the way in to just…savor.

 

Hans stared at Elsa with heavy eyes, his hands drawing circles on her legs. He watched as his daydreams unwound before him, the ice goddess Elsa riding him to oblivion. As Elsa began to move, Hans groaned. She was so tight…and the sensation of her unique insides unbound him entirely.

 

Elsa reached out to grip the headboard for support as she picked up a rhythm. Hans leaned in, pulling one of her pert nipples into his mouth and suckling. Elsa’s fingers tightened on the headboard and in seconds the entire frame of the bed was covered in a sheet of ice. Hans’s body jerked as his spine met with the frozen wood, his hips jolting up, forcing himself even deeper inside of Elsa. She let out a guttural gasp in response.

 

The shock of the ice against his back made his stomach clench. And with this rambunctious ice goddess riding him, he couldn’t last long. From the looks…and feel, oh gods, that _tightening_ …Elsa wasn’t going to last much longer either. Hans gripped at her waist, thrusting up to meeting her steadily quickening pace.

 

He bit hard into her shoulder as he came, his hips gyrating and grinding up into her. A groan seeped out from around his teeth as he felt Elsa squeeze harder around him. He plucked his mouth from her shoulder, watching his ice goddess melt before his eyes as she came a second time. Her silky hair disheveled her face flushed and her body shuddering, covered in a light sheen of crisp frost. She literally glittered in the dwindling candlelight. A soft and content smile rested on her lips before she curled into his chest, trying to catch her breath.

 

The storm outside had calmed. Hans stared in wonder at the bedroom. A steady cloud of steam was slowly seeping out her open bedroom window as the ice on the walls and bed began to slowly evaporate.

 

Hans looked down at Elsa; she had fallen asleep on his chest. Her soft breath brushed against his light speckling of chest hair. He chuckled at the image. The Queen of Arendelle, completely worn out and sated against his form. This woman he previously had every intention to kill. Why she allowed him to even come near her tonight…he was still not sure. With all of the outcomes he had imagined for this evening, Hans had been confident he would have either been tossed out that window or thrown into a cell. Elsa took him by surprise tonight…in more ways than one.

  
Hans brushed his fingers through her hair before starting to move her off of him, tucking her underneath the sheets. She pulled a pillow against her, nuzzling her face into the feathery material.

 

Hans contentedly watched her tiny, sleeping figure for a few minutes. Finally he turned, making his way around the room to gather his clothing. He dressed slowly and quietly. Taking one more glance at the queen, he dragged his fingers through his now messy hair and slunk back into the night.

 

 

The following morning, Elsa woke with a smile on her face. She pulled herself away from her pillow, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Her dream from the night before was pleasant…and incredibly vivid. Shaking her head to rid herself of her goofy grin, Elsa rose to get ready for the day. She needed to stop dwindling on these deranged daydreams. Perhaps today she would finally accept Anna’s inquiries on seeking out Kristoff’s so called “love expert” friends for advice.

 

Elsa stepped over to her vanity, her heart stopping at the reflected image in the mirror. Elsa was completely nude, her nightgown visible in the middle of the floor through the reflection. Not only that, there was a defined bite mark on her shoulder.

 

Elsa looked down at her naked form, and the imprint, as though the mirror was lying. Her stomach dropped at the realization that last night wasn’t a dream.

 

“It was real,” she gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth in shock. Staring into her own wide, petrified eyes, Elsa felt as though her world had been turned completely upside down.

 

“Elsa was preferable…” She whispered.


End file.
